Display techniques have been developed to support transmitting and rendering video content based on specific video formats. For example, MPEG video encoders and decoders may support video content coded in a MPEG video format. Other video encoders and decoders may support video content coded in different video formats.
A consumer device such as a handheld device typically is installed or configured with a limited set of video coding systems each of which may support a specific video format in a limited set of video formats. Thus, if a piece of video content is not encoded and delivered in an expected video format, the device will likely be incapable of finding a suitable video decoder to decode and help render the video content. Even rendered, the rendered video content may comprise incorrect interpretation or representation of the received video content, and produce visible artifacts in colors and luminance values.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.